


Could You Give Me A Hand?

by smallpriince



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All piper wanted was candy, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Not Beta Read, but instead she got a cute gf, fluff-ish, i had no idea for a title so, vending machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpriince/pseuds/smallpriince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper's arm gets stuck in the vending machine near her dorm and Cute Girl comes by to see how long she can last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Give Me A Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted for pjo and my first time ever writing pipabeth 
> 
> Sorry if there's any mistakes

The panic flooded Piper’s mind as she came to only one conclusion. Her arm was stuck, and a cute blonde girl was staring at her like she was an idiot. All she wanted was a her favorite candy bar. Instead, Piper lost a dollar and an arm. After a few failed attempts of getting her arm unstuck, Piper gave up every ounce of pride she had. 

“‘Sup,” was the only thing she could say to Cute Girl who still looked at her. 

“Need some help?” The girl asked, obviously trying to suppress her laugh. 

“What? Pft, no. This is part of my project. It’s um, commentary on, the uh, extents people go through, for food, yeah that sounds right,” Piper responded with what, she hoped, was a charming smile.

“Oh really? What’s your major?” Cute Girl asked, obviously not believing Piper one bit. 

“I’m a fine art major. What’s yours?” Piper responded, trying to look casual and not uncomfortable. 

“Architecture,” she answered, taking a seat next to Piper with her back against another vending machine.

“What are you doing?” Piper asked. 

“Waiting to see how long you’ll hold out,” Cute Girl snickered, ignoring Piper’s pout, “I’m Annabeth, by the way.”

“Piper,” she responded, sticking out her hand that was not trapped in a vending machine. 

“Glad I don’t have to refer to you as Vending Machine Girl in my head anymore,” Annabeth laughed. 

“Hey, I tried my best,” Piper responded defensively. 

The pair talked for a while about trivial things. A few times Piper forgot all about her problem. In any other situation, she wouldn’t have even listened to more than ten seconds of someone talking about arches, however, it was  _ Annabeth _ talking about arches. She seemed so passionate about what she did, it was cute. 

It had been close to forty minutes and Piper never thought it was possible to get this many feelings just by having one conversation with someone. 

“So, why is your arm  _ really _ in the vending machine?” Annabeth asked. 

“Okay, the truth is, I wanted this candy bar okay, but it didn’t drop or whatever. Any other person would have either given up or tried again, maybe even shake the vending machine, however, I’m an idiot. And this idiot decided to try and just, reach in and get it. But, of course, my arm just had to get stuck in the process. And then this cute girl came along and was like, ‘Need some help?’ And I was like-” Piper’s rambling was interrupted by Annabeth. 

“You think I’m cute?” She asked, looking Piper in the eye. Tight lipped, Piper nodded. Annabeth reached up to tuck some of her long blonde hair behind her ear, and Piper would be damned if that wasn’t the cutest thing ever. “Well, I think you’re cute too.”

That one sentence caused Piper’s face to heat up. Even with her mind screaming, Piper’s body was able to react. She slowly leaned forward, and Annabeth did the same.Their lips brushed lightly, they both closed their eyes. Piper lifted her free hand to the back of Annabeth’s hand, fingers tangled lightly in her hair. Their noses bumped at first, but Annabeth quickly tilted her head to the side. 

Annabeth was the first to pull away. She giggled lightly, “Now, let’s get you out of there.” 

“But I can last longer,” Piper challenged, despite her arm feeling numb. 

“Well, you’ll need your arm to give me your number, won’t you?” Annabeth said, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
